The Adventures Of Bikini Bottom High School
The Adventures of Bikini Bottom High School First Episode : September 1, 2015 Last Episode : N/A Show is still active Created by : The same creator of Bikini Bottom Junior High Main characters : Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Sandy Cheeks Don Star (Patrick's brother) Mandy Cheeks (Sandy's sister) - The Adventures of Bikini Bottom High School is a spinoff series of Bikini Bottom Junior High (2012-2015). The show centers around Spongebob and friends adventures in High School right after graduating from Middle School and with the additions of Patrick's super smart and geeky brother Don and Sandy's dimwitted sister Mandy Cheeks. The show premiered on September 1, 2015 and will be on the air until 2019. Characters in Depth Spongebob Squarepants - A Freshman who is trying his best to adjust to High School. Patrick Star - A Freshman who continues his role as Class Clown. Despite his dimwittedness, he was able to graduate Middle School since no held-backs are held there but it is not the same deal in High School. Squidward Tentacles - A Freshman who is very self-centered and awkward. He loves Music, Art and Cooking and puts lots of effort in to be hardworking. Eugene H. Krabs - A Freshman who loves money. He was able to get the job of writing the School Newspapers just like he did in Bikini Bottom Junior High. He is the arch-enemy of Sheldon J. Plankton. Sandy Cheeks - A Freshman who is super-smart and her goal for not only Freshman year but also her other three years to come is to excel in every class and get a free scholarship to M.I.T University. She is enemies with Don Star and Plankton since they are also super-smart. Sheldon J. Plankton - A Freshman who was given a second chance by Superintendent Hugo to attend the Bikini Bottom Public Schools after getting expelled during 8th Grade Year. His main goals are to excel in school and beat Sandy's record of 102% and also be on good terms with Spongebob again. Don Star - A Junior who is Patrick's older brother and super-smart like Sandy and Plankton. He is also enemies with his super-smart rivals. Mandy Cheeks - A Supposed to be Senior but still a Freshman and is Sandy's extremely dimwitted twin sister making them very unlike siblings. She wants to be smart like her sister but certain brain functions make that a bit difficult. BlackJack - A Junior whose goal is to torment Spongebob throughout all his Freshman and Sophomore days but we will see what Patrick, Principal Monroe, Vice Principal Munson and Superintendent Hugo have to say about that. Series Overview There will be 4 Seasons as you have 4 years in High School : 1 : September 1, 2015 - June 2016 2 : September 2016 - June 2017 3 : September 2017 - June 2018 4 : September 2018 - June 2019 Episodes Season 1 : Freshmen Year (Grade 9) - The First Season is Freshmen year for Spongebob & Friends. Episodes will air every Tuesday for the rest of 2015 and every two Tuesday's from each other in 2016. 1 : A NEW CHAPTER ~ September 1, 2015 ~ Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Shakiro and Squilliam start High School and they are trying to adjust to the Juniors and Seniors who hate them and the Sophomores which are just plain crazy. Spongebob starts to get picked on by Blackjack, Patrick sneaks into the Girl's bathroom without anyone noticing and puts his name on the Cute Guys List over 70 times, Squidward and Squilliam are forced to work together in their electives they chose on the Course Selection forms which is Art and Music, Mr.Krabs is the only one to at least befriend two Seniors by helping them write the School Newspaper and finally, Sandy is the most hated Freshmen of all since she is being way to cocky with her super-brain to the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors and also Shakiro continues to bully Fester(another Freshmen who is very weird) but also gets bullied himself by the Seniors. 2. B.U.L.L.Y ~ September 8, 2015 ~ Spongebob accidentally trips BlackJack(his cousin and the School Bully) and BlackJack challenges his wimpy little cousin to a fight behind the Gym at exactly 4:15 PM and if he doesn't show up, he will get swirlies and wedgies everyday in the Changing Room for Gym until the second semester. Meanwhile, Patrick tries to befriend the strict Intro. Physics teacher, Ms.Hidington but fails every time resulting in numerous detentions and the loss of 1 credit. 3. Class President or Presidente? ~ September 15, 2015 ~ Spongebob and Patrick run for Freshmen Class President and get very competitive with each other. Meanwhile, Squidward, Squilliam, Don and Mandy all run for Class Presidente for Mrs.Callum's Spanish class and her Spanish Class only. 4. The Subs ~ September 22, 2015 ~ After accidentally injuring Ms.O'Donnell(the 9th Grade Gym Teacher), the guys get a Substitute named Ms.Fish who is extremely attractive and Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs and Squilliam fall in love with her and fight each other to take her out for a romantic dinner at Fancy! Meanwhile, Sandy is outraged when she finds out that Plankton is back in the Bikini Bottom Public Schools and Superintendent Hugo tells her that Plankton's "expulsion" from Middle School was actually just an out of school rehab session to teach him good and Plankton reiterates Ms.Hugo's words. They also have an extremely mean substitute in French Class named Mrs.Tinkle. ( Please try to guess why her surname is Tinkle.) 5. Kick-Off ~ September 29, 2015 ~ It is Advisory Kick-Off Day at Bikini Bottom High School. This event is when Freshmen stay at school and play games and have a cookout, Sophomores go on a Scavenger Hunt around the city, Juniors go to Glove Universe and have a good time and Seniors get to have a one in a lifetime College Campus experience! For the school games, Spongebob wants to play Chess since he is a great Chess player, Patrick wants to enter the Bubble-Blowing challenge in the courtyard with Mr.Stew(the history teacher for Grade 9), Squidward wants to enter the Renaissance Man contest with Mrs.Johnson(art teacher) in the Art Room, Mr.Krabs wants to go home since he thinks the games are stupid and boring, Sandy wants to enter the Science-Tron 7000 contest with Ms.Hidington in the Exhibition room and Plankton wants to also enter the Science-Tron 7000 contest. Squilliam and Shakiro are absent. 6. Halfway ~ October 6, 2015 ~ Mid-Term for Term 1 has arrived and here are the grades only for the classes with 6 credits. Spongebob ~ Honors English 9 : 92.4 A-, Algebra I : Quad : 88.75 B+, Intro.Physics : 80.66 B-, World History I : 97.90 A+ Patrick ~ CP English 9 : 44.49 F, Freshmen Math : 0.0 F, Intro.Physics : 16.44 F, World History I : 60.0 D Squidward ~ CP English 9 : 90.0 A-, Algebra I : Quad : 69.9 D, Intro.Physics : 82.77 B-, World History I : 77.77 C+ Eugene H. Krabs ~ CP English 9 : 83.12 B, Algebra I : 59.9 F, Intro.Physics : 84.64 B-, World History I : 96.88 A+ Sandy Cheeks ~ Honors English 9 : 100.0 A+, Honors Algebra : 100.0 A+, Intro.Physics : 100.0 A+, Honors World History I : 100.0 A+ Plankton ~ Honors English 9 : 90.0 A-, Honors Algebra : 90.0 A-, Intro.Physics : 0.0 F, World History I : 26.7 F Squilliam ~ Honors English 9 : 100.0 A+, Algebra I : Quad : 100.0+, Intro.Physics : 87.67 B+, World History I : 99.99 A+ - Plankton is upset that he has F's in Physics and History due to returning late and not receiving full credits, Squidward wonders why most of the male students have B's and F's in Physics while Sandy has the only A, Squidward thinks Ms.Hidington is sexist. 7. Gym ~ October 13, 2015 ~ Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward are the only three of eighty seven Freshmen picked by Ms.O'Donnell to face the Seniors against a "friendly" game of Volleyball. The winner will get free lunch for the rest of High School! Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward discuss methods of defeating the three Seniors they are against (Matt, Ty-Dawg and Gorgonzola). Category:Fanon projects